(a) Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to clamp-type electrical connectors suitable for connecting a straight tube-type lamp, a glass tube fuse and the like to external pieces, such as tab terminals and the like.
(b) Prior Art Discussion
Electrical connectors of a type similar to those of the present invention are described for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 50-36658. The connection devices disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 50-36658 characterized by comprising fuse-receiving fittings composed of a metal plate of an elastic conducting member bent to a C-shaped cross section and having a pair of elongate slots defined on opposite sides thereof. The metal plate has tapered surfaces inclining inwardly and arc-shaped supports for clamping the opposite ends thereof. Locking lugs including a pair of locking recesses confronting the elongate slots of the receiving fittings are disposed at the side edges of a fuse box main body where the fuse receiving fittings are mounted. In such a manner, the fuse box main body (formed of an insulating material) is provided with a number of rectangular through hole pairs to enable the receiving fittings to be mounted form the lower surface. The locking lugs (including the locking recesses) are disposed at the side edges of the mounting through holes of the fuse box main body. The elongate holes engageable with the lugs are defined on the sides of the fuse-receiving fittings so that one side of each elongate hole is engaged with the locking recess of a respective locking lug. As a result, the fuse-receiving fittings are detachably coupled to the main body.
In the above-described conventional connector device, the fuse-receiving fitting is connected to other conductive members in such a manner that a lead wire or the like is connected to the fuse-receiving fitting by means of soldering or by means of a caulked narrow band-shaped conductive plates (typically known as a bus bar).
Therefore, the conventional connecting devices are problematic since the task of connecting the lead wires can be particularly difficult--especially when the task is being performed in a small and/or dark space (such as the engine compartment of an automobile and the like). In addition, tools for wire connection, such as soldering irons, caulking tools and the like are usually required.
An object of the present invention is therefore to enable other conductive members to be connected easily and securely to a holding socket type connector.
(c) Summary of the Invention
The above-noted object of the present invention is achieved by providing a clamp type connection device comprising an insulating substrate having a connector mounting portion including confronting lugs formed thereto and connectors each integrally provided with a pair of clamping pieces made of a conductive plate having elasticity and a plug-in connection piece, wherein each of the connectors is mounted on the connector mounting portion by mounting holes defined on the base of the clamping pieces and the plug-in connection piece having a plug-in connecting portion, a straight tube lamp, a glass tube fuse and the like can be clamped by being tightly held by the pair of the clamping pieces, and a tab terminal and a bus bar can be directly and tightly inserted into the plug-in connection piece for use.
A gap formed between the inner surface of the mounting portion and the outer surface of the connector by raised ribs enables heat from the connector to be dissipated by the chimney effect of the gap. The raised ribs also increase the flexural rigidity of the base of the pair of the clamping pieces.